warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Starlit Skies/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Starlit Skies dragon. In the Starlit Skies.... Daylia blinked open her eyes, still shocked from the rampage of the hydras years ago. She got to her talons and padded outside.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Chrysanthos) I flew around camp with Dahlia. I couldn't stop thinking about Mom. Where was she? She should be here. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (My dragon's calling her Chry for short, that name is going to take forever to type!) Daylia blinked. "Chry, its all right. We'll watch over your mother." soothed Daylia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. "I don't even know where she is," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Daylia smiled. "I barley know where little Draco is, but i stick with him, knowing that if he's not here or in the Dark Caverns, he safe." murmured Daylia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Sure, but what about my little sister?" I asked. "I don't want her with that war-loving Xaphan." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Daylia sighed. "Xaphan is a diffrent story. If your sister doesn't like him, tell her to become a full wing again. He doesn't really like her, i can tell you that." muttered Daylia.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "She was the one who was destined to be queen, and he stole his way to power," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Daylia shook her head. "Power was fourced upon him. He was born from a fireball that stole its way down to the land. He was born to become King. Dragons tryed to make rumors of him being bad, and evil. He had to use power to get to the position of King. He's been keeping the Silent Forest friends with the Sky Rulers, but little Lily's changed that." said Daylia, with a slight sign of edge in her voice.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Come on, your ruining my story here) "Right," I hissed. "He married her to get her power, her tribe, her land, and her followers." "Daylia," said Dahlia, calmly. "I've known Xaphan for quite a while, he isn't much of a king. He doesn't seem to care for peace, and likes to fight with my boyfriend too much." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (But he's my dragon, and the king of the Silent forest. You can't replace him unless i'm ready for him too.) Daylia snarled. "you've got a problem with him?! All becuase he was born from the sky like every other dragon complains about! He's not battle hungry, they were battle hungry for him!" sneered Daylia. She lashed her tail and blasted away. "No one treats my son like that. He's not battle hungry...He even came to me pleading for me to make dragons love him, and prove that he's not evil." Daylia murmured to herself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (I'm not saying that you have to get rid of him, I just need the RP to follow the storyline for the SFT. Besides, it is my tribe, and I need at least half of the control of the prophecy.) "Well, I didn't even know about that until now, so I guess he just hates me," I muttered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, this will make much more sense if i know what's going to happen, so what did you want to happen, and what is ur prophcey?) Daylia looked down to see her son crying. she lashed her tail. She wanted to be there and comfert him and try to help him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, read the Sea of Colors Ch's 1-2. What's going to happen next is that Ione reveals that Iris will become the next queen, and that she was destined to be the queen even before she was an egg. Xaphan (I came up with this before you had fully developed him as a character) wants to be the king because he wants to rule the SFT. Silvanus comes into the picture. He is an orphaned dragon who would like to join the SFT. He and Iris fall in love, Chrysanthos even approves of him, but then he is killed. Ione explains more about the prophecy (blah, blah, blah...) I'll find away to get Xaphan to become her mate smoothly after Chrysanthos dies from lymphoma. The rest is going to be tied into the SR and Avi Luna) (Silvanus) I landed by my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Daylina watched the battle rage below, unable to help her struggling son under Draco. She gritted her teeth. "Come on son, get up!" Daylina cryed in her thought.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw there two tribes fighting. "I will never understand why these dragons loved war so much. We had been at peace for thousands of years, and now these kings had soilded that peace." I thought ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Daylina found herself glaring at the Lily dragon. "She's up to something.....Draco and Xaphan were always at peace, but when Lily's been crossing the borders....She's up to something!" thought Daylina.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Is Lily evil?) I tried to go to sleep, but I could not knowing that Iris was fighting down there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (ehhh, i'm still thinking, i'm thinking about her being possessed by a hydra.) Daylina jumped when she noticed Iris tryed to help Xaphan, and chills ran down Daylina's spine when she saw Xaphan's eyes blazing with anger. "He's never used his lava move in a long time, he was really angered by what Draco did! H-he must have some small feelings for Iris still!" ''thought Daylina.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I forced my eyes shut. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Daylina watched as Xaphan ordered the lava to return. Daylina blinked. "Usually he's too angry to controll the lava..." thought Daylina. She watched her son fly away to his den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Ah," I said, annoyed, as I stood up. I can't go to sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Daylina stopped watching over her son and curled in her den to sleep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Chrysanthos) I flew to my den with Dehlia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Daylia woke from the sun twinkling in her eyes. She shook her head, dazed, and padded out of her den to hunt.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I woke up to the morning sunlight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Daylina returned with a large deer that she offered to share with some dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I flew off into the forest alone. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Daylina licked her lips and sighed. She knew the Dark Caverns were up to something...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I wrapped my tail around a branch of a tree. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Skylark watched her daughter, Twilight, and her daughter's mate, Drayden, fool around by the waterfall. ❄Moss❄ 16:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Um....) A bright light flashed in the forest below, and a portal from the Dark Caverns opened... ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 16:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (No, they weren't doing what you think their doing. ^^) Skylark turned her head to see the portal from the Dark Caverns. ❄Moss❄ 17:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "That ain't good," I said as I flew back to warn the others. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (RP in LD RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Daylina lashed Skylark in the side. "What's done is done, go to your den!" she snarled. She hated to fight, but did what was right.Silverstar 01:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark was hardly fazed. I'm not letting some dragon tell me why to do." she growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The trio kept flying away from the she-dragon as fast as they could. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I've been here longer then you, respect your elders!" snarled Daylina.Silverstar 01:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark huffed. "Not by much." she growled. She padded over to a reflecting pond. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chrysanthos grabbed another star. Silvanus widened his eyes and shouted "No you dumb-" The star hit Skylark in the face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "I died thousands of years ago, and finally was able to give birth to an egg that would live!" snarled Daylina, barring her teeth.Silverstar 01:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark snarled with pain before shoving past Daylina and hurtling herself at Chrysanthos. "I go through a (beep)mn mother (beep)ing life and then then I finally lay ten (beep) eggs and then I get killed by some (beep)mn dragons and then six of my (beep)in g children die and en I am stuck here forever in this whole!"she hissed. "I hyper all just a bunch of mother(beep)ears!" she flew away before anybody could do anything else. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Silvanus and Dahlia smacked Chrysanthos. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark growled as she landed far away. She didn't understand why dragons where such (beep)es these days. She had been so much happier when she was alive. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "You idiot!" hissed Silvanus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Skylark watched the Sea Protectors and sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, fine!" said Chrysanthos. "I'll say I'm sorry or something." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction